


If Only

by froggyxfluff



Category: Labour Party - Fandom
Genre: Boris Johnson - Freeform, Brexit, Brexit AU, Fuck Boris, Jeremy corbyn - Freeform, Labour, Labour Wins, Other, fuck the government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyxfluff/pseuds/froggyxfluff
Summary: Its the 2019 general election! What if things turned out how you wanted them to?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written, I don't mind criticism but please be kind. I wrote this because I'm genuinely upset about the state of politics & the Labour Party right now. I guess this is my way of expressing my feelings towards this without having a tantrum about Boris. I can't stop thinking about the election night so this is my little fantasy to make me feel better, I hope it makes you feel better~

If Only

12/12/19

Did you know that the last time the UK had a general election was in 1923? That’s crazy. It’s wild to think that a county so dependant on convention and custom had to have 4 elections in a decade. 

Staring at the twitter trending page- “vote labour”, “general election”, “tories”- all the way down the list it’s all about the election. The way that everyone’s talking about it, especially since it’s on social media, it must mean they’re young people going out to vote, and hopefully for Labour. 

It's 23:27. They’re going to start announcing the seats soon. BBC News open on the laptop, twitter and Snapchat still blowing up on the phone. 

Every-other post is talking about Boris’s shortcomings. How he’s racist, sexist, islamophobic, homophobic, xenophobic and a eurosceptic. That’s really what this election is about, isn’t it? Brexit. The entire Tory campaign is based on Johnson repeating his infuriating motto “get Brexit done”. It’s funny how when May repeated her slogan, she was slandered, but today isn't about her. 

Thank GOD Jezza- I mean Corbyn- didn’t waver. Sure he included Brexit in his manifesto, but the NHS, services, poverty and climate- the things that actually need to change, that's his priority. Corbyn has been on the right side of history since the start of his political career; how is being kind and inclusive weak? Since when did this world get so fucked up, people think that bullying and swearing makes an appropriate leader? 

It’s 00:00. Happy Friday, you think to yourself. The seats are beginning to come in. So far, Labour is in the lead, but it’s so early, that just means the ballots were counted quicker. You’ve never seen a real-life ballot paper. Being too young to vote sucks. Public services, the climate, crime, austerity. These are your biggest worries right now and all you can do is wait. It’s late. The results will be there when you wake up. 

It’s 6:50 am. How could anyone sleep, when the future of the county is at stake? Ignoring all the other notifications, your finger darts over to the BBC news app. It’s all too overwhelming. You are about to find out if you are doomed. If you are going to have a PM who hates you. 

“Labour has won, with a 43 seat majority” The tears you didn’t know where there spill out down your face. A 77% turnout, highest among 18-24 year-olds. They did it. The joy is almost dizzying, and the realisation sinks in. 

Maybe you won’t have to wait for hours for the GP. Maybe you won't have to cancel your day because another kid got stabbed or another hijabi got attacked. Maybe you won’t be scared to leave the house. Maybe you won’t have a Prime Minister who hates your colour, your gender, your religion. Maybe there’s hope.


End file.
